


Family Contest

by VoidWolfinGale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Big Brothers, Incest, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidWolfinGale/pseuds/VoidWolfinGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver never thought about his relationship with his older brothers. Logan was kind, Luke was mysterious, that was all he had to know. He also never imagined both of his brothers carried something more than brotherly feelings towards him. Could he possibly choose, even if it breaks his family apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I'm kind of new to this website and english is not even my natural language. Saying i'm having problems with my fics is an understatement. I'm actually looking for a beta, but i dont know where to find them and i dont have many fics ready to post yet, so its not crucial in the moment. I'm sorry for any grammar or plot mistakes, I would love some tips and constructive criticism.

Oliver opened his eyes, but didn’t get out of bed. He continued to stare at the ceiling for a few more minutes after waking up for the simple reason that he could. Well, not for too long, but he was already awake, and getting up too quickly was proved to be prejudicial anyways, so…

“Ollie! Wake up! You’re going to be late for school!” His mother screamed from downstairs. Maybe he was in bed for longer than he thought.

Oliver got up and started his morning routine, only going downstairs for breakfast when he was already prepared for school. He never was hungry in the mornings really, but his mother said it wasn’t healthy to go to school with an empty stomach.

Entering the kitchen he saw his mother, Eliza, finishing setting up the table and his oldest brother, Logan, leaned against the counter, sipping on his black coffee.

“Morning, sweetie.” His mother said, not really looking at him but acknowledging his presence. His brother only nodded his head in greeting.

“Morning.” Oliver responded and went to the counter to make coffee for himself, standing just beside Logan. He eyed the older man and noted that he was already dressed for work, with a suit and tie, very formal. He didn’t know very well his brother’s job, he just knew that he worked for a big company and traveled a lot to meet with clients. He made a lot of money too, which was great because otherwise their mother would have to support the family alone since his father died a long time ago.

His mother was a secretary in another company, and with their jobs combined the income was enough for the family to live fairly well. His middle brother, Luke, also had a part-time job, but he only spent his salary with things for himself. Yeah, kind of egoistical really, but Luke didn’t seem to care about it.

“So, Ollie, I was wondering, would you like me to drive you to school today?” Logan asked casually.

“Aren’t you worried I’ll become too spoiled, Logan?” Oliver asked jokingly. Well, kind of, his oldest brother did spoil him a little bit too much, but he didn’t really mind, he liked the extra attention. The perks of being the youngest in the house.

“Is that a no, then? Okay…” Logan answered with a teasing smirk.

“Hey, I didn’t say that! I’ll take the passenger’s seat.” Oliver quickly said with a big smile on his face, earning himself a pat on the head by his brother. He looked up and saw Logan looking at him fondly, a gentle smile on his face.

Logan was always nice with Oliver, one of the reasons they got along so well. His oldest brother was kind and took care of Ollie’s whims since he was a little baby. He pampered the kid so much it earned him the title of ‘favorite brother’.

“Oh, God, where’s Luke? He’s gonna be late for college. Luke! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!” His mother screamed. As the time passed by she was becoming more and more desperate to finish everything on time. Eliza hated being late, be it of work or anything else.

“Don’t scream, I’m already here.” Luke appeared in the doorway, looking annoyed with all the noise. “Morning, mom, Logan, Olivia…”

“Seriously, Luke?! This early in the morning? Can’t you just grow up?!” Oliver said after hearing his brother calling him using the feminine form of his name. A smirk immediately appeared in Luke’s face, pleased to have pissed his baby brother off.

“Wow, chill out, Olivia. What, are you on your period?” Luke added, smirking at his brother’s reaction. He watched Oliver huff and put his empty mug down harshly.

“No one thinks you’re funny, asshole.” Oliver said, his cheeks warm with a mingle of anger and embarrassment from being made fun of and compared to a girl.

Oliver’s appearance wasn’t the manliest in the world and Luke loved to remind him of that. Oliver had quite feminine features for a healthy sixteen years old boy: beautiful large blue eyes, delicate pale skin and a skinny and lean body, with fewer muscles than average. Almost like a tomboy really, and Luke loved to tease him because of that.

“Language, honey.” His mother warned him, looking at her watch. “And great, I’m late. Gotta run, babies, bye. Behave yourselves.” Eliza said, rushing out of the door.

“We should get going too, otherwise you’re going to be late, Ollie.” Logan informed, leaving his place at the counter and going to grab his car keys.

“What, you are going together? What are you, his fucking girlfriend?” Luke complained from his spot at the table with a mouth full of cereal, looking annoyed all of a sudden.

“Language, Luke.” Logan reprimanded, frowning.

“You’re not my mom!” Luke shouted, but the two of them were already out of the house, probably trying to avoid a fight due to Luke’s sour mood.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

“God, how can he wake up being a jerk already?” Oliver complained on his seat on the way to school. Logan just chuckled and kept his eyes on the road.

“You’re just too easy to tease, that’s why he doesn’t leave you alone.” He said, glancing sideways at his baby bro, noticing the adorable pout on his lips.

“‘m not.”  Oliver’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink for a moment, but it soon vanished.

“Okay, okay…” Logan chuckled at his demeanor. “So, today you have a test right? Math, wasn’t it? I remember you asking for my help to study last week.”

“Yes, I do…” Oliver grimaced at the thought. Math wasn’t his strongest subject, but he knew he could get a good grade if he tried hard enough. He was pleased with his studies so far.

“How about tonight we go out for dinner to release the tension or something? You need a rest, you studied a lot.” Logan offered.

“Sounds good. Does mom also leave early from work today?”

“Oh, about that, I was thinking of going just the two of us…” He explained carefully. “It’s been a long time since we spent some quality time together, we need to catch up. Plus, I think mom and Luke already have plans for tonight anyways.”

Oliver seemed to consider the proposal for a moment despite already having made his decision.

“Well, it depends on… Where are we going?” He asked, with a hand on his chin trying to look contemplative. His brother just gave a soft laugh at Oliver’s antics.

“Anywhere you want, Ollie.” He said, making the boy squeal in excitement with a fist in the air. Ollie then began planning the places they could go that night – all of them full of junk food, of course.

“We’re here.”Logan said, parking his car in front of the school. “Good bye, behave and good luck on your test.”

“ ’kay. Bye.” Oliver said, rushing to get out of the car.

“Hey, what’s that? I am kind enough to take you to school and you don’t even thank me, you ungrateful child.” Logan said, only half joking. I mean, a thanks wouldn’t kill anyone, right? He liked when his brother recognized his efforts in bringing them closer. Oliver chuckled at his big brother’s behavior.

“Thank you, Logan, I appreciate it.” He said, leaning in to peck Logan on the cheek.”Now I gotta go, don’t forget our dinner tonight. Bye!” Oliver didn’t wait for his brother’s answer and rushed out of the car, meeting his friends at the entrance of the school. He missed the way Logan’s face turned a deep shade of red while he tried to calm his heart enough to grab the steering wheel and go to work.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

“How were you on your test, honey?” Eliza asked Oliver as they all sat around the table for lunch. She insisted in the family always lunching together because she didn’t want her sons to distance themselves, it helped to lessen the guilty of feeling like a terrible mother for working all day long and not being home for them. The boys didn’t really care though, they knew their mother worked hard and didn’t judge her for her absence, but they agreed to her bonding request anyway.

“Oh, it was okay…” He said silently, hoping to end the subject there.

“Oh, good, I know you did amazing, baby, don’t worry.” She said, temporarily distracted with a bottle of ketchup that didn’t want to open.

“How were you in the test really?” Logan leaned in and whispered in Oliver’s ear, so that no one else in the table could hear the question.

“I think I even messed up my name.” Oliver confessed quickly and went back to his food, hoping no one had heard. Logan bit back a laugh and resumed eating, trying to act casually and failing. Both of them shared an accomplice smirk before dropping the subject.

“What about you, Luke? You had a test today too, right?” Logan asked, including Luke in the conversation since he hadn’t said a word the entire meal.

“Yeah, it was fine, no big deal.” He answered nonchalantly. If they didn’t know better, they would have thought the boy didn’t care for his studies and had just failed all his tests, but that was not the truth. Luke didn’t in fact study very much, but he somehow always managed to be the top of his class, getting the best grades with almost no effort.  Something like a genius really, so he didn’t care about his grades because it was just too easy to get them. No one would have guessed with his always present punk attitude.

“Great, I’m sure you did well.” Logan said and then turned his attention to Oliver. “Have you already decided where you want to go tonight, Ollie?”

“Anywhere with French fries and ice cream is f-“

“Wait, you’re going out tonight?” Luke cut him off, finally taking the initiative to say something at the table.

“Logan and Ollie are going out to dinner, so it’s gonna be you and me tonight, baby.” Eliza replied to his question, staring at her phone. “Oh God, it’s late, I need to go back to work right now.” She said, starting to get up and bring her plate to the sink for Oliver to wash later, since he was the only one at home during the afternoons.”Gotta run, bye, darlings, see you later.” She waved and in a second she was out of the door.

“Well, that was fast.” Oliver commented, looking at the door his mother had just closed.

“Yeah, whatever.” Luke said and in no time he was also out of the door.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So, we’re heading out already. Will you be okay?” Oliver started. He was about to go out with Logan but it felt weird to just pass by Luke without even saying goodbye, so he decided to make small talk with his older brother.

Luke and Oliver used to be really close, but something changed as years passed by and they became older. Oliver sadly realized that his brother tried to avoid him at any opportunity, going so far as leaving the room as soon as Oliver came in. He didn’t look in Oliver’s eyes anymore in the rare occasions when they spoke to each other, and he tried his best to avoid any form of physical contact. It saddened Oliver, but he decided to just get over it. He wasn’t going to pursue his brother forever when he was so clearly being rejected. And as time progressed, the silence in their interaction became teasing and bullying from Luke’s part, which only caused Oliver to grow apart even more.

Oliver never understood what made his brother push him away like that, but he just let it go. He still remembered the time when they were inseparable with longing, their relationship now was awkward and strained, but he knew better than to try and fix it. He would just hurt himself even more, so instead he grew closer to Logan, in hopes that this brother at least would remain by his side.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Luke replied, gazing at the screen of his cell phone in his hand, trying to look at anything but Oliver. “Mom won’t be able to make it for dinner, so I’ll just eat out with some friends. Probably won’t be back until morning, so don’t wait for me awake.”

Oliver couldn’t help but notice the absence of any teasing remark in that sentence. He was expecting maybe even an ‘Olivia’ at the end, but Luke didn’t say anything to start a quarrel.

“Oh…” It was weird. Oliver was in fact prepared to throw some insults his brother’s way in case a fight broke out, but it didn’t happen, so he was just left speechless and with a bunch of names in his head that he wouldn’t have the opportunity to use. “Okay, then… I’ll just go… Now…”

He said and started to leave the house, but before he opened the door a hand grabbed his arm, stopping his movements. The unexpected action startled him and he turned to face his brother, confusion written in his face. Luke was always so keen on staying away, so the feeling of his warm and big hand felt foreign on Oliver’s skin. _Not unpleasant though,_ he noted.

Luke looked at him, but said nothing. His mouth opened and closed several times, like he was trying to say something but didn’t know how to use the words, they just wouldn’t come out. His eyes were narrowed and overflowing with some unknown emotion, confusing Oliver even more. It was as if Luke was trying to put everything he couldn’t say into his gaze, trying to convey his message. He stared at Oliver intently, hoping that the boy would understand, even if just a little bit, what he was trying to say.

“Just…” Luke looked like he was having an internal battle, his eyes all the while showing his struggle. His stare on Oliver’s eyes never faltering, which was surprising since it had been so long since he made eye contact with his little brother. He sighed, and reluctantly let go of his brother’s arm while averting his gaze, giving up. “Have fun... Goodbye, Ollie.”

‘ _Ollie…’_ Oliver looked taken back for a moment. It had been so long since his brother called him by his affectionate nickname. Nowadays it was only ‘Olivia’, ‘princess’ or something to take Oliver’s masculinity away, to piss him off.

“I-… I will…” He ended up saying after a moment of silence. He looked into his brother’s face, trying to find an explanation for his behavior, but it was hard when Luke kept avoiding his eyes.

The tension in the room was building up with every second they spent in silence, so Luke turned away, ready to go to his room and end the conversation on spot. He was stopped though by a pair of arms that wrapped around his torso, enveloping him in a hug from behind. Now it was Luke’s turn to be flabbergasted. He froze in his spot and just let Oliver embrace him, not daring to make a move.

The warmth that could be felt even through their clothes felt like it was burning Luke’s back. The thin and gentle arms of his brothers wrapped him in a hesitant hug, almost afraid of rejection, but still brave enough for the contact. Those small pale hands were slightly quivering while holding onto Luke’s shirt like a lifeline and the older boy bit his little harshly, trying to suppress himself from doing something stupid.

The feel of his brother’s chest pressed to his back was almost enough to break his composure. The sweet smell emanating from his baby brother intoxicated his air and suddenly it was everything he could breathe. He tried to hold his breath, he really did, but it was so hard to get enough of that compelling scent. It took every ounce of control in his body to not do something regrettable. It was getting harder though, with those slender arms, gently hypnotizing their target.

Oliver didn’t know what came over him. Well, he kind of did actually. It had been so long since they had a normal conversation, just a little bit of harmless interaction and when his brother showed just a little bit of care for him, it was impossible to hold back. He missed him. He missed them together. He wanted to be closer to Luke and he saw an opening, a light shining in their relationship after all these years, and he just couldn’t turn his back and let this opportunity go.

But it was indeed a stupid action. It took Oliver a few seconds to come to this conclusion. He was trying to get closer to his brother, but he might just have pushed him away again with his sudden attack. He should’ve known better, should’ve waited for his brother to open up with time.

With this realization, Oliver quickly let go of Luke. He waited a few seconds, wide eyed and anxious to see what his brother would do. If he would laugh at him, or maybe get mad. That little tiny bit of hope that his brother would accept his demonstration of affection. But nothing happened. Luke just stayed there, frozen and unmoving, trying to process what happened. Trying to hold back.

A horn sounded from outside and Oliver knew that Logan was getting impatient of waiting. It was enough to break him out of his trance so, without another word, he rapidly went out of the door, running from the situation and into the comfort of Logan’s car.

Luke just stood there, unresponsive, thinking about the prior event. The feel of his brother’s frame still lingered in his back, the place where his delicate arms touched were burning almost unbearably. He shakily brought a hand to his chest and fingered the ghosts of Oliver’s touch.

It had been so long since their last physical interaction and, as expected, it did weird things to him. He was hot all over, and when he looked down he noticed his jeans were a little bit tighter. He was hard. From a hug. Great.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

The evening passed by uneventfully, and Oliver was grateful for that. Oliver and Logan ended up eating in some common fast food restaurant, after roaming the whole city in search for a place that could satisfy Ollie’s demands.

They talked a lot and it helped Oliver to forget the previous events of that day with Luke. Logan noticed that Oliver was stressed and did his best to distract him, take his mind off of whatever was worrying him. They talked about school – Oliver used this opportunity to vent out everything about his classes, tests, teachers, classmates and everything that was straining him -, Logan’s work, books, Tv shows, superheroes, cupcakes, relativity theory and anything they could think of.

Oliver ate like a convicted man, not holding back at all even when he started complaining about stomachaches. Logan was surprised the boy could still be so tiny and skinny, because he definitely ate like a resigned obese. After dessert though, they realized there was nothing else they could do at the restaurant – and the staff was starting to glare at them for they were the only ones left – and Oliver didn’t like it.

“I don’t wanna go home just yet.” He said, that adorable pout present on his lips. Logan could never resist that face.

“Just because we’re home doesn’t mean the party needs to end, Ollie. Mom and Luke are out today, forgot?” Logan gave a suggestion, a mischievous glint present in his eyes. He smiled and chuckled when his brother’s face lit up with the idea. He also didn’t want the night to end just yet, he liked being with his little bro, he wanted them to be closer. _Much closer,_ his mind helpfully added.

He knew he was supposed to be the big brother, an example to Oliver, and suggesting to stay awake until late was not responsible behavior. But, oh well, you only live once. He wanted to be an example, somebody his baby brother could look up to, but he also wanted to hold his brother close e stay with him, even if for just one more minute. He would never say no to a chance of being closer with Oliver. He was physically, mentally and emotionally incapable of that.

Oliver kept talking about the things they could do until dawn, planning their fun like a schoolgirl in a sleepover would, and Logan couldn’t help but find his blabbering adorable.

“Logaaaan… Look, I just found what we can do to have even more fun!” Oliver went straight to the kitchen after they got home and verified that indeed they were alone at home. Opening the fridge, he eyed a wine bottle and couldn’t help the urge to push his luck.

“No. No, Oliver. My answer is no.” Logan said pointing his finger at the bottle in Oliver’s dainty hands. His brother immediately pouted and started to use his puppy eyes and whiny voice.

“Logan, pleeease. I’m sixteen already, I can handle my alcohol. And if I can’t, well, at least I will be training for the future. Imagine what would happen to me if I entered college being an alcohol virgin. I would go into alcoholic coma in my first party.” Oliver in college was not a thing Logan liked to think about. He wanted Oliver to be away from all the harm in the world and that included perverted college students, exaggerated partying and anything that could come with college –except education, of course. “Plus, I have nothing to worry about. My big brother is here and I know he would protect me from anything in the whoooole world. He’s my hero forever and ever.”

Damn, the kid knew how to play his cards. By now, Oliver had come close enough to wrap his arms around his brother’s stiff form, bottle still in hand, catching the older man by surprise. The boy had his chin leaning in Logan’s hard chest, looking up at his brother’s face with incredibly huge eyes, a wobbly pout and an undeniable request.

Logan suppressed a shudder at the proximity. He didn’t want his brother to find out just how much power he exactly had over him, the boy would become a spoiled cheeky brat. But the contact was becoming harder to endure and Logan could already feel a hard on forming on his pants, and despite not wanting his little brother to move, he had to protect their relationship.

“O-okay. I get it, Ollie. We can drink a little I think…” He said, his hands on Oliver’s shoulders to pretend he was trying to push him away. At those words, Oliver let go of his brother and started to jump excitedly on the floor, hugging the bottle close.

Honestly, Oliver wasn’t that much of a fan of alcohol. He thought the taste of any alcoholic beverage was weird and bitter and painful, because it left his throat burning. But this, it wasn’t about the wine or the alcohol. It was symbolic. Alcohol meant fun and parties and being happy –though he never understood why, but you better not question the classics. He wanted to have that kind of fun, that bonding moment with his brother, who surprisingly was letting him drink alcohol, which was definitely a huge accomplishment. It was all about the meaning.

“But I’m warning, I’ll be watching you the whole time. If I notice you’re going overboard I’m throwing that damn bottle away.” Logan tried to threaten him, while sitting at the table. He was glad they were the only ones at the house, because he was kind of ashamed of his irresponsible behavior. Well, at least the only person who could judge him was on his side, very excited to get drunk.

“Okaaaay!” Oliver said, not even paying attention to his brother’s warning. He was in for a long night.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

They started drinking and chatting, meaningless little conversation, but they were having fun. The minutes turned to hours, Logan always controlling the doses of alcohol on both of their cups, but they were drinking for a long time already and could already notice themselves getting tipsy.

Both had red cheeks, slower movements and slurred speech. They didn’t even know what they were talking about anymore, it started with puppies and then it moved on to famous serial killers and now they were on a debate over Rihanna or Beyonce. A difficult choice, indeed.

“I’m not sayin’ she’s bad. Just that a child once told me he doesn’t like her, and of course I’ll believe the words of a…” Oliver began defending his point, but his mind was foggy and he couldn’t finish. It was happening for a while now, every time one of them forgot the topic, they would change the conversation to keep it flowing. “I really like your shirt…”

Oliver was now eyeing Logan’s social shirt with fascination. The older man wore a mint green shirt that was slightly open because he was already hot all over, courtesy of the alcohol. They were both feeling hot and maybe a little more than tipsy now, but Logan, who was responsible for keeping themselves at bay, was too past the point to care.

As presumed, Oliver’s persistent stare did things to Logan. The heat he was feeling some minutes ago was growing and becoming unbearable. His beautiful big blue eyes were focused on his big brother and Logan couldn’t suppress a shiver at all the indecent thoughts that passed his head on that moment.

Alcohol gave you courage. And stupidity. That’s exactly what Logan thought when he reached out a hand and started caressing his brother’s rosy cheek.

Oliver looked up, still groggy, but he started to sober up almost immediately when he noticed the look on his brother’s face. Logan looked no longer drunk, just the blush on his cheeks giving it away, but his gaze was focused and unwavering. His face was serious and he was frowning, trying to convey something to Oliver that he couldn’t quite grasp at the moment. He was confused, but most of all, he was scared. His brother’s reaction was scaring him. But it was his big brother, he had nothing to fear. _Right?_

Oliver could only stare motionlessly at his brother, too focused on the situation to make sudden movements. Logan started coming closer, very slowly, until their faces were inches apart. They could feel each other’s breath caressing their faces, the smell of alcohol only serving to further encourage the act. Logan’s big warm hand was still burning on Oliver’s cheek, his thumb rubbing small soothing circles on his heated skin. Logan’s eyes were intent on Oliver’s, a question lingering in them, like he was asking for approval. Unfortunately, Oliver couldn’t understand the meaning, everything was so confusing right now and he couldn’t think clearly with the alcohol messing with his brain, he could only stare at his brother back in confusion.

Logan could understand his brother’s turmoil, and he didn’t blame him. He was always subtle about his actions and now he was being too straightforward, but he couldn’t contain himself anymore and he was too far gone to change his mind. He decided that actions spoke louder, so he leaned closer and hesitantly pressed his lips against Oliver’s.

The kiss was gentle at first, but as Logan realized that Oliver wasn’t moving away or resisting, it started to get more determined. He was now touching his frozen brother in the cheek with one hand while the other caressed his slim waist. The kiss started to get rougher and more passionate, and Logan’s hand found its way underneath his shirt, warm hands meeting heated skin. Oliver gasped with the sudden brotherly improper contact and it was all Logan needed to gain access inside his mouth.

“Hmmm…” Oliver couldn’t suppress a moan around his brother’s lips. The way his tongue moved inside his inexperienced mouth was hypnotizing him, along with the big firm hands all over his sensitive small body. Both of his hands were now underneath his shirt, caressing his skin with strength and fervor. They started to play with his nipples and the moans he was trying to hide before were now unbearable.

“Hmmm… Logan, don’t… I-I’m- Hmm…” He had by now gotten his mouth free, Logan wanted to hear his brother’s sincere noises too much. Therefore, he decided to occupy his own mouth savoring his brother’s skin. He kissed and licked and sucked his delicate jaw and rosy neck, the taste of his brother’s sweat never enough to satisfy him. The smell, the alcohol, the moans, the burning touches… It was making both of them go crazy, even if the feeling was still foreign and inappropriate to Oliver. Logan was pleased that his brother was not resisting him, and this only urged him to go further and bolder.

“L-Logan, w-what… S-Stop it, I- Hmmm…” Oliver was like a puppet doll, without being able to fight his brother’s advance and skilful ministrations. Logan took one of Oliver’s hesitant hands that were resting on his shoulders–debating on whether to push them away or bring them closer –and guided it into his crotch area.

Oliver gasped, surprised and scared when he felt his brother’s bulge on his small hand. He was hard, painfully so it seems, and he was huge. He may not understand where all of this was coming from but he knew a horny person when he saw –or in this case felt –one. No wonder his brother was so agitated and impatient, he was burning with lust and his arousal was starting to affect Oliver’s teenage body as well, for he could feel his on hard on forming.

* _Slam*_

The sudden loud noise that echoed through the house made both of them break apart immediately, tearing them out of their trance. Their alarmed eyes looked in the direction of the door of the kitchen, which was slightly opened just like before, but there was no sight of anyone who could’ve witnessed their activity. The loud noise was of a door slamming quite forcefully and it seemed to have come from the living room, so it was probably the front door.

Both of them were frozen in the spot, and turned to look at each other for long seconds that felt like hours. Each one had a different question in their eyes, the confusion only growing in the crescent thick air. At one moment, they broke the stare almost at the same time, the tension too much to bear, and avoided each other’s eyes, trying to collect their thoughts awkwardly.

“I-I… Should probably see… If someone is there, you know… A-At the door… Because of the noise…” Logan said, starting to clumsily stand up, all the while avoiding to look at his brother, who would’ve noticed the scarlet that adorned Logan’s face even more if he wasn’t so busy doing the same. “You should just go to sleep! I-It’s late… and… not good… so… Good night!”

Logan said the last words rushing through the door, living his speechless brother still on the kitchen, trying to process what happened.

When Logan entered the living room, his thoughts spread all over the place, he wondered if they had been caught in their indecent – _but delicious_ –little encounter. But he saw no one, not a living soul, and when he looked at the door he noticed it was opened. The door was wide open and wavering with the gushes of wind.

Logan calmly went to close it, not paying too much attention to it. His attention was somewhere else. Or better, on someone else. Someone with stunning blue eyes, delectable petite body, fair skin and an intoxicating smell.

Oh god, he was still so hard.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Oliver couldn’t sleep at all. It was quite surprising considering how tipsy and groggy he was just a few hours ago, but every time he closed his eyes he would feel Logan’s hands on his body, his husky voice on his ear and his passionate stare. It was so obvious and so confusing at the same time. Maybe someone looking from an outside perspective could understand clearly what was going on, but not Oliver. It was his big brother, for heaven’s sake.

His thoughts couldn’t stop running and making a mess in his head, his mind just wouldn’t settle down enough for him to sleep, but he still refused to get out of bed. He was scared: scared of leaving his bedroom, scared of running into his brother, scared of facing the truth. He could only hopelessly lay awake in his bed, feeling hot and edgy.

When it was approaching dawn, he could feel the slumber starting to make its way into his eyelids. He turned on his bed, back facing the door to block the events that occurred outside, and tried to drift off.

_*Click*_

Oliver was now very much awake, but he didn’t move a muscle. He heard the door opening and could feel someone in his room, but it was too late and he was too scared so he just pretended to be sleeping. Good thing his back was facing the invader, because they would have immediately known he wasn’t sleeping by the look on his face. He was frightened it would be Logan, that maybe he wanted to talk about what happened and _God_ , he couldn’t let that happen, he wouldn’t survive the talk, no matter how much they both emphasized it was the alcohol’s fault.

The person closed the door and started walking towards Oliver’s bed. Although the person was trying to keep their steps light as to not wake Oliver up, he could still note they were clumsy and almost tripping on their own feet. _He is drunk,_ Oliver thought, immediately believing it was Logan who came to check up on him.

The person sat on his bed, just beside the lying figure of Oliver, and for a few seconds just stared at his sleeping form. Oliver’s heart was thumping really quick and loud and he was amazed that his visitor hadn’t noticed it yet.

A hand came up to caress Oliver’s head, ruffling his hair affectionately. The gesture was gentle and caring, and it was almost enough for Oliver to calm down, but the hand started to move again.

That big hand went lower and started to caress his pale neck, still damp from his sweat. Then it was his exposed shoulder next, the pearly beauty enticing even in the almost complete darkness of the room, only illuminated by the light of the moon coming in through the window.

Oliver suppressed a shiver when he felt the person starting to pull off his blanket, his only source of safety, from his body, but he still pretended to be asleep. The hand was now boulder and had more skin to explore, the thin material of Oliver’s oversized shirt and his tight boxer shorts covering close to nothing. He could also feel the intense stare the person was aiming at him, burning into his skin with undeniable lust and desire.

The hand moved over to his legs, caressing the milky smooth expanse and going up. It started to caress his inner thighs and Oliver shut his eyes tightly, preparing for what would come next. However the hand froze just beside his groin, close but not making contact with his private parts, the touch almost teasing.

The person above Oliver leaned in until he was close to his ear. So close, he could feel their warm breath caressing his skin, the alcohol smell stronger than before. It was definitely not wine anymore, the beverage this time was too strong, probably vodka or whiskey, but taken in large quantities. This person was more than drunk.

“I know you are awake, _Ollie…_ ” The husky voice spoke lowly, and this time Oliver couldn’t suppress the shiver that dominated his body at the feel of this person’s teeth on his ear lobe.

“L-Luke!” It seems Oliver’s guessing was wrong and it was not his oldest brother in the room. He felt like he was supposed to be relieved that it wasn’t Logan, but the touches and the proximity… He could feel an even bigger storm approaching and it was enough to make him more frightened.

“Shh… Hush, now, Ollie…” He said, that seductive tone in his voice not losing its touch even in his drunken state. “We want this to be pleasant for both of us, right, _princess_?”

The last word would be enough to make Oliver mad in any other situation, but not right now. The word wasn’t teasing, instead it was breathy and thick with emotion and raw desire and it made a rush of blood flow to Oliver’s groin despite his dislike of the situation.

“N-No, please…” Oliver tried to plead, but it was useless. The whimper that escaped his mouth only served to encourage his brother further and his lust was indomitable right now. Luke’s hand that rested on his inner thigh resumed its way and harshly grabbed Oliver’s hardening dick thought his shorts. The other hand started to violently caress every patch of skin it could find.

“O-Oh God, n-noo… I-Hmm…” Oliver tried again but his voice was weak and had lost all intent. Luke’s mouth was brutally attacking his neck, jaw and shoulders, his tongue occasionally going up to lick at his brother’s lips and barge into his open mouth, spit running down both of their faces. His right hand fondled Oliver’s crotch strongly, almost hurtful if not for the expertise in the actions that made his dick grow harder in no time. The other hand was wildly exploring his heated skin and delicious body. They were both excessively hot and their sweat was mingling and burning between their flesh. It was so messy and so sexy at the same time.

“Shut up, you whore!” Luke’s left hand went up to grab a fistful of his brother’s hair, tipping Oliver’s head back harshly, exposing his neck already full of love bites and teeth marks. “You’re quite the slut, aren’t you?...” He said lowly, almost menacingly, from his position atop his brother, who was lying with his stomach down on the bed helplessly. Oliver couldn’t even look at his brother’s face from his position, but even if he could, his vision would be blurry with unshed tears of arousal.

“W-What?...” Oliver tried weakly, his strained neck making it hard to utter any words.

“I said SHUT UP!” Luke pulled his hair back again to stop Oliver’s voice. “I-I saw… You… Both of you…” Luke started, his voice thick and wavering, surprising Oliver with the sudden display of emotion it carried.

For a moment Oliver was confused at what Luke meant, his mind too hazy to even remember his own name, but his memory suddenly had a flash of the earlier events with Logan, their inappropriate behavior. His eyes widened with realization and fear from being discovered.

“So you are such a _bitch_ that you will give your _pussy_ to anyone, right?” He said, his voice again threatening and low, speaking really close to Oliver’s ear and shaking him to the core. “You don’t even care if it’s your own brother, as long as you get to _ride a dick,_ you _slut!”_

The words were being spoken full of poison and sorrow, but the dirty names and the hate were so sickly arousing and it just made both of them even hornier. Luke’s wild hands and his despise speech full of passion and regret at the same time. But they couldn’t stop, they were too far gone for that and the hurt and flame burning in Luke wasn’t making him the sanest of men.

“Hey, princess, I have an idea…” His breathy voice said. He was clearly on edge already, Oliver could feel his incredibly hard bulge poking his backside. He shouldn’t be aroused by that, but it was hard to control a teenage body full of hormones, so he unconsciously started grinding his ass against Luke’s huge dick, begging for release. “Since you like so much to take a _cock up your ass_ , why don’t let me fuck your pretty little hole, hm? You must be used to it, right? How many _dicks_ have cummed in you already, baby?”

He continued to say those hurtful words filled with lust, only stopping to suck or bite a patch of reddening skin. Oliver tried to tell his brother to stop, that he was wrong, but he was so dizzy with arousal and the hand groping his groin was so skilled, he wanted release so bad.

“I-I d-don’t… Hm, please…” Oliver tried with the little bit of force and determination he had. His brother, sensing his discomfort in talking, loosened the grip in his hair to let Oliver breathe properly.

“You’re gonna ride me so good, aren’t you, princess?” Luke asked, his voice now mellow and almost soothing if not for the sexual implications in his speech.

Oliver was overwhelmed with all the sensations. The blazing touches, the husky aroused voice, the taste of sweat and saliva and alcohol, his brother’s scent…

 _My brother…_ The thought hit him harshly, sobering him up enough to realize what he was doing exactly, but he couldn’t fight it. His body was claimed and dominated already, even though his mind was trying to push away those advances and those ruthless hands on his fragile form. He was too weak to resist, it was hopeless.

So he cried.

He let those crestfallen tears flow from his eyes, falling among the ardor of the moment. Quiet hurt sobs making their way through his throat while he was still painfully aroused and despairingly caught up in the emotions present in the room.

At first, Luke thought his brother was moaning, his voice small and silvery while he whimpered in complete pleasure under his ministration. But then he heard the sobs. Those quiet tiny sobs that reached his ears and started to cut his heart painfully, torturously.

He stopped his movements immediately, his brother’s cries making him go completely still. He released the hard bruising grip he had in some parts of his brother’s body and Oliver took that action as a incentive to cry openly now.

The sobs got louder and more uncontrolled. He was shaking and his form –now released –was shrinking on the bed, making him look even more fragile and smaller. He had his eyes shut tight and the heat that dominated his skin a few moments ago was being washed away by the breeze coming through the window, making him shiver with cold.

They stayed like that for several minutes, until Oliver’s cry subsided to discreet whimpers. None of them moved a muscle, expect for the shaking of Oliver’s body, still cold and still frightened.

“I’m sorry…” It was barely a whisper, something lower than the wind and Oliver thought for a second that he had imagined it. He looked up to the stiff figure of his brother, his tense body still hovering over him. The darkness in the room didn’t allow him to clearly make out Luke’s expression, the shadows hiding his face and making whatever was going through his head indecipherable. But, for a moment, he could’ve sworn, as the moonlight shone faintly through the window, that he saw a sad glint of tears in shining eyes.

Luke abruptly got out of bed, rushing through the door, slamming it closed behind him. Oliver didn’t have time to fully process what happened, so he just laid there, completely still. His mind now, although disturbed by the events of that day, was now too tired to function properly. So he just closed his eyes and, without effort, fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick edit here: I have absolutely no idea how to continue the story. I said in the previous end note that if I came up with an ending I would continue, but now I dont even know how to make the next chapters, let alone the end. I tried writing again, I really did, but it was lame and I was not satisfied, besides, Im working on another fic now. So, for now, thats the end, but if someone doesnt like the unresolved feelings just imagine Oliver ending up with whoever u like, ur imagination, ur rules. I might continue this fic someday in a distant future, but I cant promise anything. For now, I hope u enjoyed it, sorry for anything, xoxo.


End file.
